<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Join Our Band? (Day 4) by KayKay1006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396931">Wanna Join Our Band? (Day 4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006'>KayKay1006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Instagram Live, Social Media, honestly idek what to put here but I hope you give this fic a chance.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Molina never thought she'd join a band. Much less be recruited for one via Instagram. A meet cute involving an Instagram live. </p><p>For Day 4 of JATP Appreciation Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juke - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Join Our Band? (Day 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been in my head a long time, actually. I'm not sure if I've done it justice, but I hope I have. I hope you all enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was so happy when she saw that her new favourite singer was livestreaming. </p><p>Carrie Wilson was an up and coming singer. She hadn't gained much traction or gone viral yet, but Julie had no doubt she was going to. Her music was actually good. And Julie was happy to support her. </p><p>She joined the livestream via her laptop, watching when she noticed someone with the username OrangeBeanie request Carrie to sing his favourite song. Julie smiled, fingers nimbly gliding across the keys. "That's my favourite song too!" She typed into the live chat. </p><p>To which he replied "@jmolina you are a person with good taste then." The message made Julie smile, and something made her click on his profile. She browsed through it on her phone, listening to Carrie's breathtaking voice over her laptop speakers. </p><p>His bio was what caught Julie's attention first. "¼th of Sunset Curve. Tell your friends" his name was Luke, apparently. Scrolling down, Julie found a video of the band practicing. Huh. All pretty good looking boys. Good voices too. She liked the video and then went back to the livestream. She didn't want to miss any more of it. </p><p>After the livestream, she noticed a DM from OrangeBeanie, or Luke. "Hey, I see you checked out my band. Did you like it?" Was what he'd asked. "I'm Luke, by the way." Julie contemplated how and whether to reply to it. She wasn't one to talk to cute boys she didn't know on social media. </p><p>"Yeah. You guys sound pretty good. Tell me if you ever perform live. I wanna come." Julie typed, before looking at a notification informing her that Luke had liked one of her covers. He'd even commented "yo, this is tight 🔥🔥" on it, which made Julie wonder why he spoke like someone from the 90s. </p><p>That was all they spoke that day, because Julie had to leave for dinner and then her phone died. </p><p>The next day though, she woke up to a few messages from him.  </p><p>"Yeah, cool. We're actually playing at a book club tonight. On Dahlia Lane."</p><p>"Okay so, I just want to say, your voice is amazing. Literally. Like a wrecking ball." </p><p>"And I spoke it over with the others. They agree that you could do wonders for this band." </p><p>"So consider this an official invitation to join Sunset Curve. You in?" </p><p>Julie wasn't sure what to reply with, so her natural reaction was to send a screenshot to Flynn. Her reply? "Um, say YES! Being in a band with four cute boys? You'd have to be crazy to not want that." Julie realized her best friend had somewhat of a point. </p><p>"Alright, but I have one condition. I want a band T-Shirt." </p><p>"That's awesome! And for sure, what's your size?" </p><p>"A medium."</p><p>"You can collect it at practice this weekend. I'll text you the address later." </p><p>And that was the start of the greatest band mankind ever knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>